The Winds of Change
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: Hermione is feeling lonely. Crabbe and Goyle have flunked out and so Draco has no one to talk to. What will happen when the two come together and Draco trys to help Hermione. DMHG. Better than Summery.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- as much as I wish that I owned hp I don't. I hope I can get over it in the next century.

This is an odd sort of fic. I hope you all like it. 

Onto the story!

Remember- no reviews no next chapter. (5) The Golden #

Here is the story 

For real this time…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy stared out of the window of the Hogwarts Express watching as the scenery went by. Both Crabbe and Goyle had failed their O.W.L.S and had to redo their 5th year. Draco, alone now, finally realized that there was something wrong. There was now no one around to talk to and no one around to laugh at. Overall, this was going to be a very boring train ride. 

He was gazing off into space thinking of nothing unparticular when a knock came on the compartment door. Thinking it was the food cart, he called out, "I'm not interested." 

The knock on the door came again, this time more urgent. Draco sighed and got up. He walked the short distance to the compartment door and opened it. To his surprise outside the compartment door stood none other than Hermione Granger.   
  


"Hi," she said. 

"Go away mudblood." He answered her. 

"I heard what happened," she said, "Crabbe and Goyle flunked out."

Draco turned away and sat back down on the seat. "I really don't want to talk about it right now," he said miserably. 

"Well, if you need some help, or a friend, let me know." Hermione turned and left. 

"I'll sure let you know," Draco thought as he shut the door. She was just a mudblood, nothing else. 

Nothing special, nothing else.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

She did not know what in the world possessed her to do that. If Harry and Ron knew that she had just gone and had a conversation with Draco Malfoy and had offered to help him they would be mad. Well that was unfair to say but it was very true. 

Actually, the asking to help part was spontaneous. It… just seemed to fit in somehow. 

Not wanting to go face Ron and Harry right now she turned around and walked back to the compartment where Draco was sitting. Without knocking, she opened the door. 

"What are you doing back here," Draco sneered. "I told you that I didn't need help from a mudblood like you."

"You may not need help," Hermione answered, "but I do."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione needs help!? What a shocker. It made Draco start to think. What kind of help does she need? He wondered. He glanced at the girl sitting next to him. She looked, if anything depressed, as if she needed someone to talk with her. Suddenly, it hit him. He knew what she needed. She had spent her whole life memorizing textbooks that she had never had any time for the one thing that she needed. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Anyways, I will make this easy. No Reviews, no new chapter. (I need at least 5) THANK YOU ALL KIND READERS/REVIEWERS. Also, anyone who reviews will get a review.  Also, I know that Hermione is a bit ooc. I hope it is easy to get over. ^_^ 

~Bookluva87


	2. chapter 2original title huh?

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any related trademarks. They belong to Warner Bros. (I think), and J.K. Rowling (I know). 

5 reviews! Go Me! This is a long chapter thanks to IloveHobbits. I took your advice. I hope it's not too much now. 

            Note- near the end of the flash back I just randomly capitalized some letters. Please! They have an important part in this story and I hit the CAPS LOCK key and didn't feel like retyping the sentences. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco knew exactly what Hermione needed. She needed to have some fun, stop memorizing textbooks and start having races down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express like a first year would. Draco turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you really want my help? 'Cause I will give it to you if you want it, but you must be willing to take it. 

"Yes," Hermione said and surprisingly it didn't sound like she was sealing her fate in the worst possible way. "I would not ask for help if I didn't think I needed it."

Draco was appalled. He knew what Hermione needed and had offered his help as a joke and nothing more. He hadn't really expected her to accept. Tossing around that thought in his mind he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for the things that were happening around him. Suddenly, he came up with an explanation. He was appalled at how stupid and slow he was at coming up with it too. But his brain seemed to be thinking faster now as the next thought in his head was that there was a lot going on and maybe it was normal for him to be a little slow on the uptake. There was Crabbe and Goyle flunking out, and that left him virtually friendless, except for Pansy Parkinson and it pained him to be seen with such a gnome. His own grades had slipped last year, and no one was sure why, added to the misery. Almost being murdered over the summer by famous Harry Potter was the cherry on top of the sundae. It wouldn't have been if Harry had succeeded but since Draco was still alive, he obviously had escaped. 

**_AND NOBODY CARED!!!!!!!!!!_**

It was still, Harry Potter, savior of the world, never does anything wrong, perfect child and Draco Malfoy, always does things wrong, stuck up, evil, and not very bright. He hated the unfairness of it. He wished someone would give him a chance and stop judging him by his father. 

Well, Hermione was giving him a chance. But it wouldn't be very good if he jumped at it too quickly. What if she was working with Harry and Ron to try and get him alone and unable to defend himself against their vicious, meant to be fatal, attacks. He would start out small. He would only help her and be near her if Harry and Ron weren't there. He turned to Hermione feeling her brown eyes on the back of his head, ready to say something and to hear something sweet come out of her ruby red lips, he wanted to see her lift her hand to her face and push her light brown hair out of her eyes, he wanted to see more than that, much………… **Draco Malfoy**, he caught himself and scolded. You can't think like that! It's like a crime against humanity! "There are a few things that we need to cover before I can start helping you. I have some issues to." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, Hermione thought, Draco has issues, like being slow on the uptake. But I really do need someone to help me. I don't know what he thinks he can do, I don't know what I think he can do but he is the one. The only one who has the power to help me out of this mess. 

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Hermione, I need your help," Harry, Ron, and Ginny came running down the hallway. It was back at Grimmauld Place over the spring vacation. "We have a plan to get rid of Malfoy all together, if we do that his father, one of Voldemort's top men will be vulnerable. He may be cold, but he still has feelings." Harry blurted out, coming to a stop right in front of Hermione. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked puzzled. 

"If we can kill Malfoy, his father should let down his guard in grief and we can start dismantling Voldemort from the inside circle out." Ginny explained. 

"So you're saying we should murder him?"

"No, not-fine, maybe that." Ron confessed. 

"How will that solve anything? You say that it is better to take an innocent child's life in exchange for the admiration of all the Wizarding World?" 

"Not anything that drastic. Besides, it's only Malfoy. And the sooner we tear away at Voldemort's support, the sooner we can rid the world of him forever." Harry drawled lazily. He knew that what they were planning was the right thing to do. He was famous Harry Potter for god's sake. He had everyone behind him. Besides Hermione, but he knew, or thought he knew what she was going to choose. 

"Harry, I was your friend and most of the things that you do I haven't agreed with, but I've still gone along with it. Not this time! I won't let you do something like that to a 16 year old kid! It doesn't matter how annoying or bad he is!"  
"It is the only way! Voldemort won't hesitate to kill one of us once we were in his grasp! We now have Malfoy in ours! We can't hesitate either!" Harry was getting impatient now and both Ron and Ginny knew it. 

"Come on Harry," Ginny put her hand on his arm, "We don't need Hermione's help." 

"We do, damn it!" Harry swore. Hermione started to slowly back away. She had learned the hard way last year what the consequences of getting in the way of Harry and his temper were. She wasn't ready to do it again. 

"Harry, this is it! You're willing to throw someone's life away for your own purposes! Have you really thought this through?"

THE ALL POWERFUL AUTHOURESS SAYS "BESIDES, IF YOU KILL VOLDEMORT NOW ROWLING CAN'T WRITE A 7TH BOOK. CAN SHE?" SUDDENLY A SMALL RABBITLIKE FIGURE APPEARS. "LEAVE AUTHOURESS! YOU AREN'T PART OF THIS STORY!" ASHAMED THE AUTHORESS AND THE RABBIT BOTH GO POOF. 

"You're becoming just like Voldemort! All you are is ruthless and power hungry. I can't do this Harry. Good bye." Hermione turned around and left the hallway. Then she ran, ran out and away from Grimmauld Place. 

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

That was what happened. She was ashamed of her friends and would do anything to make it up to Draco. The question was; how was she going to make it up to him? 

Wow, that was a long chapter! But it's school vacation week so I have lots of time to type a lot of stuff up. So get ready for some long chapters! 

Also, I am thinking of upping the rating but I'm not sure yet. 

Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! Remember I need 5 more to continue! ^_^

~bookluva87~ 

  



End file.
